ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Welliver
| Place of birth = New Haven, Connecticut, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Maxwell Burke }} Titus Welliver is the actor who played Lieutenant Maxwell Burke in the Star Trek: Voyager episodes and . He is perhaps best known for his roles as Silas Adams on the HBO western series Deadwood and as the mysterious Man in Black on the ABC series Lost. He is also known for his supporting roles in the Ben Affleck films Gone Baby Gone and The Town. Personal life Welliver was born in New Haven, Connecticut and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and New York City, New York. He attended New York University while also studying acting at . Welliver was married to actress Joanna Heimbold, who also guest-starred in a Star Trek: Voyager two-parter, namely and . Wed in 1998 and divorced in 2004, Welliver and Heimbold had two sons together: Eamonn, born in 1999, and Quinn, born in 2002. Welliver is currently married to independent film producer Elizabeth W. Alexander; their daughter, Cora, was born in 2006. Career Film Welliver made his film debut as a "redneck" in a bar in 1990's Navy Seals, which was shot by John A. Alonzo and featured Cyril O'Reilly. He then appeared as the police officer who maces Jim Morrison in Oliver Stone's The Doors, which also featured Frank Military, Mark Moses, and Paul Williams. In the 1991 film Mobsters, Welliver appeared as notorious gangster Al Capone, having already played Capone's brother, Ralph, in a TV movie the year before (see television). The star of Mobsters was Christian Slater, while the cast also included F. Murray Abraham, Seymour Cassel, and Willie Garson. Welliver played the main villain in the 1995 direct-to-video release Zero Tolerance, co-starring with Mick Fleetwood. That year, Welliver was also seen in the family adventure Born to Be Wild, as were Gregory Itzin, Alan Ruck, and Star Trek: Enterprise regular John Billingsley. This film was edited by Maryann Brandon, who later co-edited . Along with Melinda Clarke, Louise Fletcher, Michael Krawic, and Ed Lauter, Welliver had a supporting role in the 1996 crime drama Mulholland Falls. He then co-starred with Jeff Kober in the 1997 direct-to-video drama The Big Fall. Welliver was cast by longtime friend in his directorial debut, the 2000 crime drama Once in the Life. Welliver later acted with Fishburne in 2003's Biker Boyz (with Wren T. Brown and Salli Elise Richardson) and the 2005 remake of Assault on Precinct 13. Both Welliver and Leland Orser had supporting role in the 2004 Paramount Pictures release Twisted, which starred Ashley Judd. This film was directed by Philip Kaufman, who years earlier was set to direct Star Trek: Planet of the Titans before that project was canceled. Welliver portrayed Lionel McCready in the acclaimed 2007 mystery drama Gone Baby Gone, which was co-written and directed by actor . Affleck later cast Welliver for his second directorial effort, the hit 2010 crime drama The Town, in which Welliver played Dino Ciampa. Gone Baby Gone also featured Mark Margolis in the cast, while The Town was photographed by Robert Elswit. Welliver's other recent film credits include The Human Contract (with Joanna Cassidy) and Handsome Harry (with John Savage). He is currently shooting the thriller Man on a Ledge. Television Episodic As series regular On television, Welliver is best known for playing Silas Adams on the HBO western series Deadwood. He appeared in 16 episodes of the series between 2004 and 2006, during which time he worked with Jim Beaver, Larry Cedar, Dennis Christopher, Gordon Clapp, Tim de Zarn, Brad Dourif, Allan Graf, Zach Grenier, Michael Harney, Alice Krige, Pasha Lychnikoff, Paula Malcomson, Tzi Ma, Timothy Olyphant, Leon Rippy, Franc Ross, Maury Sterling, and Keone Young. Prior to Deadwood, Welliver was a main cast member on four television series that aired on CBS. The first was the police drama Brooklyn South, which ran during the 1997-1998 season and also starred James B. Sikking. This was followed by Falcone in 2000 and Big Apple in 2001, the latter of which co-starred Welliver's aforementioned Deadwood castmate, Pasha Lychnikoff. Welliver then starred in the comedy/drama That's Life during the show's second season, working with Paul Sorvino. As guest star or recurring guest star In addition to his regular series work, Welliver's guest star credits include Matlock (with David Froman and Tony Todd), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, in an episode with Gates McFadden), Tales from the Crypt (with Paul Dooley), Kindred: The Embraced (with Jeff Kober), Nash Bridges (with Kate Vernon), The Practice (with Earl Billings and Jack Blessing), and Touched by an Angel (with Casey Biggs). More recently, he has made guest appearances on Numb3rs (with David Clennon and Leslie Silva), Jericho (with Daniel Benzali and David Huddleston), NCIS (with John Vickery), Shark (starring Jeri Ryan, in an episode with Brenda Strong), Monk (with Jude Ciccolella), Supernatural (starring Jim Beaver), and The Closer (with Raymond Cruz and Jonathan Del Arco). Welliver also had recurring roles on numerous shows. Between 1995 and 1998, he played Dr. Mondzac in eight episodes of the ABC drama NYPD Blue, working with series regulars Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence. Others who appeared with him on this series include Robert Curtis Brown, Jack Kehler, Aaron Lustig, Allan Miller, Glenn Morshower, Conor O'Farrell, Leon Russom, Michael Buchman Silver, and Dell Yount. In 1996, Welliver acted in three episodes of the crime drama Murder One, working alongside David Andrews, Jack Blessing, Barbara Bosson, Ron Canada], John Fleck, Spencer Garrett, Gregory Itzin, Jack Kehler, Clyde Kusatsu, Neal McDonough, Don McManus, Clayton Rohner, and Rick Worthy. Years later, he recurred in two episodes of Kidnapped (the first of which featured Mädchen Amick) and two episodes of Prison Break (with Crystal Allen, Denise Crosby, Robert Knepper, and Leon Russom). Welliver portrayed Jacob's unnamed nemesis, known only as the "Man in Black," on ABC's hit series Lost. He made his first appearance in the fifth season finale, where he is revealed as having posed as Terry O'Quinn's character for several episodes. Welliver reprised the role in two episodes of season six. Lost was co-created by J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof, who later produced 's . Currently, Welliver has recurring roles on the CBS drama The Good Wife and the FX drama Sons of Anarchy. On the former, he portrays Attorney Glenn Childs; on the latter, he plays Jimmy O'Phelan and works with Jeff Kober, William Lucking, Paula Malcomson, and Ron Perlman. TV movies and miniseries Welliver's early TV movie credits include One Woman's Courage (with Casey Biggs, Geoffrey Blake, and Keith Szarabajka), Blind Justice (with Jeff O'Haco), and the role of B.F. Goodrich in the 1997 two-part movie Rough Riders (with Brian Keith, Dakin Matthews, Mark Moses, James Parks). He then co-starred with Donna Murphy and Wil Wheaton in the 1998 telefilm The Day Lincoln Was Shot. He later appeared in the 2001 Marilyn Monroe miniseries Blonde, along with Kirstie Alley and Wallace Shawn. External links * * de:Titus Welliver es:Titus Welliver Welliver, Titus Welliver, Titus